


I can't sleep

by AmyNChan



Category: Wonder Egg Priority (Anime)
Genre: Angst, I just binge watched the whole thing SO, If you're in the know then you're in the know, Not Beta'd, Spoilers, Yes it Is, episode 10, if you're not then this is gonna look like one huge panic attack without context, which basically, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-26 21:14:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30112116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyNChan/pseuds/AmyNChan
Summary: Momoe pulled at the blanket around her.  Wedged between her bed and the closet, it was the best protection she had.
Kudos: 24





	I can't sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Tagged mature for the... well, for what Momoe was forced to eat.

“I can’t sleep… I can’t sleep… I can’t sleep…”

The mantra was the only thing keeping her grounded. To the here and now. To the conscious world. A reminder. A terrifying, terrifying reminder.

“I can’t sleep…”

Her voice warbled, cracking and shaking. And why wouldn’t it? Why wouldn’t it?

Her mind’s eye played cruel tricks on her again. The blood… the blood… she’d seen so much of it, _shed_ so much of it… all for Haruka’s sake.

She’d _thought_ for Haruka’s sake… She’d wanted to touch her again. Hug her again. Beg for forgiveness, go back to the way things were. Go back to friendship and before any of the terrible… Before it had all happened. That’s what she’d fought for, wasn’t it? That was… but… 

But _Panic_ … _Panic_ …

“I can’t sleep, I can’t sleep, I can’t sleep…”

Momoe pulled at the blanket around her. Wedged between her bed and the closet, it was the best protection she had. Against… against that _thing_ that had taken Panic from her. Panic, on whom she had begun to rely… Panic, who had comforted her after… To whom she’d sworn her secret, once so important and now so distant, after their last… Right before Panic had been…

Not only had her friend been taken from her, but she’d… she’d… She’d—!

“I can’t— _urg!_ ”

She couldn’t move. Fear locked her in place even though the ghost of slippery meat pressed against her lips. Her stomach heaved, and she wanted all of the remainders out, out, _out!_

Her pajamas and blanket were soon in ruins, but she couldn’t release them. She _couldn’t_.

Maybe the awful smell and the awful feelings would keep her awake…

Because… because…

“ _I can’t sleep._ ”

**Author's Note:**

> Also, to be _utterly_ clear, Momoe was in _no way_ at fault for what happened with Haruka. _At all._


End file.
